


Helpless Doctor

by BlueBoringer



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Reichenbach, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoringer/pseuds/BlueBoringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean aren't about to sit back and watch their friend fall to his death so they go to their last resort, an old madman in a box. But what will the Doctor do when he knows this isn't the end of Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Quick superwholock oneshot I wrote based on a gif set I saw on tumblr because I was bored. Credit goes to doomslock on tumblr for the gifs and idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the rights to neither Sherlock, Doctor who nor Supernatural. This is all just for fun.
> 
> Originally posted on my ff.net account

There was a gunshot.

It was heard by many people passing St. Bartholomew's hospital. A few people looked for the source of the sound, but upon seeing nothing, they continued their original journeys. Because that's what you do. Something you don't understand you just leave behind you and you move on. You may think about it later while making dinner, thinking maybe it was just from a tv or a bin fell over. No one would think twice about a loud bang in the middle of London, apart from two brothers.

Sam and Dean Winchester immediately stopped once they'd heard the sound emitted by the gun. They could tell they were close to the source. All it look was a quick glance at one another to silently agree to go and see what it was. This wild goose chase Sherlock had sent them on could wait for now. Maybe the gun had something to do with Moriarty... They ran through the streets, avoiding the people blocking the way until they reached St Bart's, wondering where to go from there.

"It must have come from around here somewhere..." Dean said, looking around but seeing everything practically ordinary.

"Dean..." Sam breathed, his eyes locked onto a figure standing on the edge of the roof.

Dean followed his gaze up to the building. There he was, Sherlock Holmes, standing dangerously close to the edge.

"What is he doing?" Dean asked under his breath as a taxi drove past them. John got out, oblivious to the brothers just down the street as he headed in the opposite direction towards the hospital. And then they heard a phone ring.

"Hello? Hey, Sherlock, you okay?" They heard the army doctor's voice say, concern slipping into his tone. "No, I'm coming in."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked as John turned around and headed back to where he'd come from. Sudden realisation flashed through Sam's eyes and all it took was one forlorn look from Sam for Dean to realise the same thing.

"Oh God..." John muttered down the phone. Sam looked over to him, seeing the man break in front of his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered as he fumbled for his phone. The Doctor had ignored their plea for help earlier, but now he could just ignore this.

"Oh God... John." Sam said, taking a hold of his brothers arm to make him look at the doctor. They could see it all, even at a distance. The heartbreak, the fear and the sadness all flashing through his features in an instant, but even if they were as oblivious as to miss it on his face, they could hear it in his voice.

"Why are you saying this?"

Dean turned to his brother. "Sammy you have to get in there and stop him."

"He's not letting John past and he trusts him the most!" Sam argued, wanting to help but the last thing he wanted was for Sherlock to suddenly jump before Sam could do anything to stop him.

"You're going to have to sneak in by another entrance. Please, Sammy. If the Doctor isn't coming to help us then we're John's last hope. We have to try." Dean said urgently.

Sam nodded, taking one last glance at John before running down the street to find another entrance.

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met. The _first time we met_ , you knew all about my sister, right?" John's desperate voice said firmly down the phone. "You could."

Dean dialled the number he had memorised in case of any emergency and rung it for the second time this day. "Come on Doc..." he muttered, watching John and Sherlock as their conversation seemed to continue. But Dean recognised that look on John's face. He wouldn't give up that faith in Sherlock that the man had always had, but it was beginning to crumble as he listened to whatever Sherlock was saying. Disbelief, anger and hurt were spread across John's features and Dean had never felt more hopeless in his life.

The Doctor didn't pick up.

The time lord listened to the phone ring. He'd been expecting this for some time... He missed the call from the elder Winchester brother earlier that day and knew what was coming. It was something that would always happen. The answer phone played aloud, carrying Dean's voice through the console room.

Dean gripped his phone angrily. "Doc, please pick up." he begged, looking over to John with sad eyes. "Sherlock's going to jump..."

"All right stop it now." Dean heard John's voice as he started to head towards the hospital. The outstretched arm of Sherlock on the rooftop seemed to stop him in his tracks and he held his hands up in surrender. "All right..."

"You gotta do something..." Dean said firmly down the phone. Still no sign of the blue box. "And don't give me any of that fixed point crap. I know you can save him, Doc." he could feel his anger at the Doctor building.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he tried to distract himself by setting up the coordinates for his next destination. Dean was wrong. Sherlock would always fall. It was a fixed point in time. However, it wasn't for Sherlock's death.

John shook his head. "Leave a note when?"

"Don't you dare sit back at watch." Dean said, his voice beginning to shake with anger and sadness.

"No, don't." John's voice almost broke as he said those words.

Dean swallowed, realising that this could be it. "At least think of John." he said hopelessly. "You can't let him abandon John. _You_ can't abandon John."

"Sherlock!" John's heart wrenching cry carried down the phone and echoed around the TARDIS. The doctor looked down at the console, feeling his hearts break for John. He knew he would be fine in the end though. He just wished he could tell them all, but he had no choice.

Dean looked up at the man on the roof to see his arms spreading wide. "Doctor, please!" he shouted, wanting to run over and catch him but knowing he wouldn't get there in time, and even if he did, he would be as good as dead too getting crushed by the man.

Sam burst through the door on the roof to see a coat just disappearing out of view. "No!" he cried, stumbling over the body of Moriarty. He looked down at the dead smiling psychopath, feeling the tears come flooding to his eyes, knowing it was all this man's fault that Sherlock was now more than likely to be dead. He ran over to the side, looking down to see Sherlock's body lying lifeless on the ground, a crowd gathering and a lone figure running over from across the street.

Dean heard his brother's cry and looked up to see him looking over the edge. His breaths were heavy and shaking as he still held the phone to his ear. He made eye contact with Sam, confirming it was all over. If the Doctor had done anything, it would have happened by now. "No!" Dean shouted angrily, gritting his teeth and taking deep, harsh breaths. "Don't you ever." Dean said coldly and angrily down the phone. "Don't you ever appear in our lives ever again. You've just _allowed_ for one of the greatest men to die because of something as petty as a fixed point in time. You've done a lot more for a lot less." his voice was shaking by now as he walked round to see John trying but unsuccessfully getting close to Sherlock's body. "Now stay the hell away from me and my brother and don't you dare even go near John or I will kill you."

Sam leant against the wall, his head falling into his hands as he let the tears fall. He could have stopped him. If only he were quicker... He could still hear John's desperate calls to get to his friend, but they were clearly in vain.

Dean took a few deep breaths and wiped away the few tears away from his face and steeled himself as he hurried over to John and put his hand on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, Dean saw the soldier in John completely missing. The doctor closed his eyes and leant into Dean, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Come on, John." Dean said softly, looking up at the roof to see his brother looking down at them and giving him a quick nod to indicate he was coming. He hailed a taxi and the brothers took him home, not arguing or complaining when the man said nothing and just closed the door on them.

The Doctor continued what he was doing, flicking switches, pushing buttons and pulling levers. He wiped away the silent tears in his eyes as he looked around his TARDIS. His empty TARDIS. It was just him now. No Amy, no Rory, no River or at least not for a while. No more John or Sam or Dean. Just him. The Doctor and his blue box, as it should be. The madman and his TARDIS.

And the consulting detective waiting for his assistance in St. Bart's morgue.


End file.
